jakkusu_za_akumafandomcom-20200215-history
Jakkusu za Akuma part 1
Utagai After escaping the orpanage with Jeshika he decided to go to live with his uncle, who for some reason, Jax's parents had nothing to do with. But he was the only family member that would take them in. After arriving to his house they were greeted with open arms. "Jax! Jeshika! I haven't seen you two in at least two years!" "Hi uncle Utagai." "What brings you here?" "Mom and Dad are dead..." "What? I wasn't informed..." "No one told you?" "No...It's shameful that no one would tell me that my own brother died." "Yeah..." "So, i'm guessing that's why you two are here." "Yes. We wish to stay with you. But first, why did Mom and Dad shun you?" "Because, i'm a theorist." "A theorist? What's wrong with that?" "I theorize about a cult that wants to conquer the world." "Really? The orphanage me and Jeshika came from was ran by a cult like that." "What? Yes! I knew I wasn't crazy! Ha ha!" "Yeah, and I found this in a room." Jax pulls out the mask and suit. "Ah, That's...The mask and suit of Shi." "Shi?" "Yes, Shi. He's an ancient demonic warlord that tried to conquer the planet thousands of years ago..." "Did he do it?" "Like I said, he tried. He was defeated by an ancient warrior named Kasai." "Was he an average warrior?" "No, he was pure of heart. That's the only way that anyone can beat his evil demonic magic of mind control." "Mind control?" "Yes, he takes control of his enemies bodies and uses them to fight for him." "Wow..." "That suit and mask were his. I want you to keep them." "Why?" "I'm going to teach you the art of combat." After Training After two years of training, Jax believed he was ready to become a hero. Jax, strapped on his mask, put on his suit, and Utagai gave him two swords, two pistols, and a grapple to start off with. he went out into the night with his uncles knowledge of combat. "Okay, this is a new feeling. Heh, 15 years old and already playing hero." Just then someone cried out. "Help!" "Ah, someone needs help!" Jax runs across the rooftops. "There they are! Uh, is that...Shinshi!" Shinshi is a girl Jax knows from high school. "Help me!" "Ha ha ha.." "I'm being mugged!" "Hey you!" "Huh...Who the hell are you..." "That doesn't matter...That's no way to treat a lady!" "What would you know, boyscout?" "A lot more than you think!" Jax pulls out his swords. "Now, let's go!" The man pulls out a sub machine gun. "What the?!" Right as he started to fire a source of evil enveloped Jax. The bullets hit and disintegrate. "What...The hell...Are you!" "Heh heh heh...You can call me...Death incarnate!" The evil magic was controlling Jax. He couldn't fight it. The magic made him seem bigger than he actually was. The mugger ran away. "Soon...All will feel my wra-" Jax returns to normal. "Uhhh...What happened?" "I-I-I..." Shinshi runs away." "Damn it." Jax climbs on top of a building. "Man, this hero stuff is weird." Jax waited for a while. "Well...I have school in the morning, might as well head hom-" "Hello...Jax Saxsune." "Jax? Who's that?" "Don't play stupid with me!" "Fine! I'm...Jax Saxsune. Well, now that you know who I am...Who are you?" "That doesn't matter...I'm just on a mission." The person is wearing a robotic suit. "What kind of mission?" "You are the one who escaped from an orphanage called Minashigo-in Orphanage, right?" "Yes. And why does that matter?" "That mask belongs to my...Father!" The person attacks Jax. They were on par for most of the fight. Then, when they pulled out their swords the person began to gain the upper hand. His robotic suit made him stronger than Jax. He could put more force behind his swings. Still, neither of them would break. "Wow, impressive. My father had hired the best trainers on the planet to teach me combat...And yet, you're matching my skill." "That suit...It's robotic, is it not?" "It is." "Nice...Ahhhhh!" Just then Jax got cut. "Sorry whoever you are...But I have to split." Jax cuts a steam pipe, blinding the persons view of him. In the steam, he escaped. The person yells, hoping that Jax could hear him. "Jax Saxsune! See you at school tomorrow!" "Did he say...he'd see me at school?" Jax returns home. "Jax! You're back!" "Hi Jeshika." "Ah, you're hurt." "Argh...I-I'm fine..." "Uncle!" Utagai comes into the room. "Jax! You're back...And you're bleeding. What happened?" "I...Was cut...By a man in a robotic suit." "Robotic?" "Yes. He said he'd see me at school tomorrow." Jax get's badaged up and goes to sleep. Meanwhile... "Father...I failed, he escaped my grasp." "Koru, my son, failure is not acceptable." "Yes father." Someone else enters the room. "Father, I suggest that we kill Koru like you did Yowai. He's weak." "Tero, my only daughter, your older brother Yowai had three chances and failed all three times. I think all of you deserve three chances." "Father, does that mean-" "Yes Koru. When you go to school tomorrow attack him." "Yes father." School Day The next day at school, Jax was in gym and was changing into his gym clothes in the boys locker room. "Hey, Ljime check this out..." Jax was bent over taking off his shoes. "Haaa!" Burei kicks Jax in the butt and he hits his head off of a sink. "Ahhh! That hurt!" "Ha ha ha ha! See, told you it would be funny!" "It's not really that funny Burei." "Oh, come on Koru." "Hey, Jax..." "Yeah, Koru?" "I want to speak to you once everyone leaves." "Okay." A few moments later. "Okay, what is it Koru?" Jax only has underwear and gym shorts on. "Tell me...Do you fear death?" "What? Ah...It's you..." "Yes, it is. Now...Die!" He tackles Jax into a sink. "Ahhhh!" Jax punches Koru and kicks him into a locker. "Ah! You son of a..." Koru hits Jax in the side of his head and knocked him into a stone wall. "Heh, you really think you can beat me." Meanwhile, outside of the locker room... "Shinshi, what do you think is happening in there?" "I don't know, Kinboshi." "It sounds like fighting." "Yeah, it does Kinboshi." After fighting for a while, Jax ran into the gym. "Hey! Koru, come out here!" "Fine!" Koru walks out. "Bring it..." Koru runs at Jax. Right as Koru gets to him, Jax nails him in between the legs with his foot. "Ahhhhhh! Argh...That...Hurt." "Now, give it up Koru!" "N-never..." Koru pushes a button on his watch. His robotic suit shoots out and forms around his body. "Heh heh heh...What are you thinking now!" "No..." Koru rushes at Jax, hits him in his stomach, and knees him in his chin. Making him spit up blood. "Argh...*Cough cough* Uhhh..." "Ha! Now die-" "Hey you!" "Huh?" "Leave him alone!" "Shinshi...Don't...You'll...Just.." "I'm not just going to stand here and watch someone die to this monster that we called a friend!" Shinshi starts to cry. "Koru...I trusted you! You weren't just a friend! You were...You were...You were more to me!" She falls to her knees. "W-why?" "Unfinished business." "What kind of business is worth killing someone?!" She yells at him. "I don't even know Jax that well...But seeing how he's fighting you, he must be a good guy!" Shinshi runs at Koru and knocks him down. "I-I-I-I..." Koru is stunned by what she said. Jax stands up. "Argh...Thank you Shinshi." Shinshi hugs him. "Y-you're welcome." Koru throws a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, he's gone. After School " *Cough cough* What the?" "He's gone." "What?" "Hey Shinshi, come to my house today. I need to show you something." "Okay." Jax goes back into the locker room and changes back into his other clothes. He goes out the locker room window. "Guess i'll go home. I mean, there is only five minutes left." Jax climbs over a chain link fence. Then he runs into an alley way, jumps onto a dumpster, and climbs onto a fire escape. "Hmmm...I wonder what time it is? If only I had that watch that Koru had." Jax heads home. "Jax you're back from school?" "Yes I am uncle Utagai. And I have a friend coming over." "You do?" "Yeah, she saw me last night when I helped her. But she didn't know it was me." "So..." "So, i'm going to show her who I really am." "Is that a good idea?" "Yes. She helped me today. That guy I fought last night, fought me again at school. She distracted him and knocked him down. He realized that he couldn't beat us both, so he escaped." "Okay. I think you can trust her." "Good. I'm just going to wait for her now." "Okay, hungry?" Meanwhile... "Koru? Did you fail again. Heh, I bet you did. Pathetic idiot. No wonder why father likes me more." Koru just tries to ignore Tero's comment. "Don't ignore me you disgrace." "Shut up!" "Ohh, seems like I touched a nerve. Listen, i'm sorry that you're such a disappointment to the family blood line. Failed two day's in a row, not even Yowai had managed that." "I said, shut up!" Koru walks away. "Koru, father wants you." "Thank you for telling me, Arekkusu." "You're welcome." Arekkusu is the youngest out of his three siblings. He looks to Koru as a role model. "Koru, you're here. Good." "What do you want father?" "I heard of your failure to end Saxsune." "Father I-" "Silent!" "Ah, yes father." "Failure two days in a row...That's a new record...You're officially an embarrassment to our family." "But father..." Koru starts to tear up. "I-I tried!" "You have to do better than try...Soldiers! Grab him! Call the executioner...You looked up to Yomai right? If so...You're about to be reunited..." "Father!" "Huh, Arekkusu!" Arekkusu has his robotic armor on. "Stop it! You can't!" "Don't make me do the same to you..." Arekkusu is twelve years old. He runs to Koru and gives him a watch. "Koru, push the button!" Koru pushes it and a robotic suit covers his body. "Let's get out!" "What?! No one is escaping! Tero! Shen! Come here! Stop your brothers!" "Father, i'll see you soon..." Koru and Arekkusu open a hatch in the ceiling, activate jet packs on their suits, and fly out. "Father, what is it!" "Your younger brothers just escaped." "Both of them." "Yes! They're traitors. Go...Find them, and kill them." "Yes father!" Tero and Shen go to find Koru and Arekkusu. *Knock knock* "Is that her bub?" "It must be!" Jax opens the door. "Hi..." "Shinshi you're here!" "I told you I would come." "Okay, are you hungry?" "No, I ate already." "Okay. This is my uncle Utagai and my younger sister Jeshika." "Hi, i'm Shinshi." "Hi, are you and my brother dating?" "What? No. Of course not." "Jeshika, mind your own business." "Yes uncle." "No, it's fine mister Utagai." "You're very nice." "Thank you. My family taught me to respect my elders." "Now that's how children should be raised. I heard you helped Jax in his fight today." "Yes, he's very good at fighting." "Thank you. I taught him how to fight." "You did? you taught him well." "Thank you. I think Jax wants to speak to you." "Yeah, I do. Follow me." "Okay." They go upstairs to Jax's bedroom. "Okay, Shinshi wait out here." Jax goes inside his room. "I wonder what she'll think?" He changes into his suit. "Okay. Shinshi, you can come in!" "Okay." Shinshi opens the door. "Ah, y-you're..." "Wait. Before you run...I don't know what scared you off last time. But...It hasn't happened since." "I-it hasn't?" "No." "Oh..." Jax opens his bedroom window. "Follow me." "O-okay." They climb onto a neighboring rooftop. "Come on." Right as they go a few rooftops over, Koru arrived. "Hi." "Ah, you!" Jax pulls out his pistol. "Wait! Before you shoot, listen." "Fine. What?" "This is my brother Arekkusu. Because of me failing to kill you twice. My father was going to have me executed. But then, Arekkusu stopped him, and saved my life. I have a feeling that our father sent our older brother and sister after us." "How is that my problem?" "They'll probably come after you too. I just tried to kill you because I feared my father. Now, that fear doesn't mean anything." "I still don't know if we should trust you." Just then... *Boom* Part of the house exploded. In the distance... "Jax!" "Ah, uncle Utagai!" "We can help!" "Fine. Come on!" When they get to the house. "Oh...Brother, you're helping the enemy I see." "Tero..." "Hi, Arekkusu." "Huh, Shen!" "You're my favorite traitor." "Shen, father said if we failed it would be fine right?" "Yes, Tero." "Then, since they're our brothers, let's spare them. This time, at least." They leave. "I thought for sure we'd fight." "Jeshika! Uncle Utagai!" " *Cough cough* Bub?" "Ah, Jeshika!" Jeshika was laying with a wooden beam over her waist. "Jeshika! Hold on i'll get you out!" "Argh...It hurts." "Hold on!" Jax tries to lift the beam. "Grrrrr. I can't lift it!" "Jax. Move! This suit gives me super human strength." "Okay!" Jax lets go. Koru grabs it and lifts it. Jax grabs Jeshika and pulls her out from underneath it. "B-bub?" "It's alright. Where's uncle?" "I-i'm right here...Argh!" "Uncle Utagai!" "Jax...Take this. It has my keys to my van and keys to my summer house. You know, the Emerald Island." "Yes..." "Do you remember how to get there?" "Y-yes I do." "Good." "What about you?" "I'll pass. But that's fine. You have one mission and you'll figure it out soon...Now, go! Before they change their minds." "Bye unlce." They walk to his van. "There's room for all of us. Get in." "I'm coming too." "But shinshi..." "I'm not letting you possibly die!" "Fine. You can come." Jax starts the van and starts driving it to the harbor. Emerald Island After getting to the harbor, they all got out of the van. "Now, this is uncle Utagai's private harbor. And there, off the coast of the mainland, is Emerald Island." "Whoa...That's it? It's so beautiful..." "Heh..." "Wait. A boat? How are we going to get there without a boat?" "We do have a boat Koru." "Okay...do you have keys for said boat?" "Ohh..." "We don't. Do we?" "Well.......No." "Great, Great. We come all this way...And yet...No keys." "On the bright side, I know how to hot wire." "A boat?" "Yep, and a plane, and a helicopter, and a car, and-" "Okay! Okay...I get it...Now, would you please just do it." "Okay...Follow me." They walk to the dock. "Oh, is this the boat Jax?" "Yes, it is Shinshi." "Wow, it looks...Old." "It is old Koru." "How old?" "About...Fifteen." "F-fifteen?!" "Yeah, but it still works. It's 2030. It wasn't that long since it was 2015." "You were born that year! Don't tell me it wasn't that long ago!" "Yeah...But..." "But what?!" "We used it last summer." Jax gets in it. "Okay now..." Jax starts messing around with the wires. "And...There." The boat starts up. "Now we can go." Everyone gets in the boat. Jax starts driving. "Okay...Jax, how do you know to drive so many things?" "Guess." "Oh right, your uncle." "Yep." They arrive at the island. "Is that the house?" "Yes. It's nice isn't it?" "Yeah." "Uncle Utagai built it himself. He said him and his daughter used to come here a lot." "Daughter?" "Yeah, he had a sixteen years old daughter." "Wait, he had?" "Yeah...She died. Well, uncle Utagai used to say that this place had a lot of magic. I just thought he meant fun and happy memories. He might have meant more." "What do you mean, more?" "I guess we'll find out." They go inside the house. "I just thought about something." "What Koru?" "What are we going to use as clothes?" "Well, me and Jeshika have clothes here." "Okay, what about me, Arekkusu, and Shinshi?" "Um, Koru, you're my size. We could share..." "Fine, whatever." "Shinshi, my uncles daughter had some clothes here. And they're still here." "Okay, thanks. I'll check if they fit me in a second." "Okay, and Arekkusu, uncle has a son who is grown now. He was your size at that age. He should have clothes here." "Okay, Thank you and you can call me Arek." "Okay, Arek." "Now, where will we sleep?" "Um, there's three rooms. I'll get one, Jeshika and Shinshi can share one, and Koru and Arek can share one." "Do ours have to beds?" "Yes Koru. And Shinshi, yours and Jeshika's room has two beds also." "Good." Everyone gets settled. "Jax tomorrow what are we doing?" "Relaxing." "Really?" "Yep, we are Shinshi." "Great. Good thing I found a swimsuit." "Well, tomorrow i'll probably explore the island. Uncle Utagai must have wanted us to come here for some reason." "Okay. Uh, Jax?" "Yeah, Shinshi?" "Is there a bath?" "There's a bath house." "That's what I meant. Thanks." "You're welcome." Jax goes to bed. "Hey Koru?" "Yeah, Arek?" "Do you hate Jax?" "Not necessarily." "Then why do you get angry at him easily?" "Because I'm not used to helping him. I tried to kill him twice! Not once, twice!" "But he seems to forgive you." "He seems to...What about deep down inside. Does he forgive me deep down inside?!" "I-I don't know..." "Well, every time I try to do something I fail! I failed killing him, I failed my family, and my ancestors are looking down at me with a shameful gaze for betraying my heritage!" Shinshi walks into the living room. "Everything will be fine..." "S-Shinshi! What are you doing here..." "I just got out of the bath. What did you mean that you always fail?" "I fail at everything. My mom would be ashamed of me and my actions!" "Your mom? What happened to her?" "My father. He was married to her and she had five children. Once he had the children he didn't need her anymore. He killed her! He said she was assassinated, but all of us knew. That's one reason that my brother Yowai plotted to kill him and his empire." "By himself?" "No. He had a small group of friends to help him. They became known as the World Savers. They believe that there is a hero that will come and defeat my father with them. They said he's a reincarnation of an ancient hero Kasai." "Really?" "Yeah. I know, it's far fetched right?" "Yeah. But I think Jax believes in magic now." "Really?" "Yeah." "Hmmm..." "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight." The next morning. "Ah...That sleep was well needed." Jax heard people outside. "What the? Oh, their already awake." Jax stands up and puts on swimming trunks. He goes outside. "Hi Jax!" "Hi Shinshi. You're playing volley ball?" "Yeah, wanna play?" "No, i'm fine, I have things to do." "Oh, okay." "Jax!" "Jeshika." "Where are you going?" "Into the wilderness of the island." "Can I come?" "I guess so. But, it might be a bit too scary for you." "What do you mean?" "There's monsters in the wilderness." "There is?" "Yes..." "No there isn't." "Fine. you'll see." They walk into the wilderness. "Hey Jeshika, what's that!" "Huh?" Jeshika looks where Jax pointed. "...Boo!" "Ahhh!" "Hahahahaha!" "That's not funny." "It actually is." "Fine, maybe it was a little funny..." "That was hilarious!" "No it wasn't! I peed a little!" "That makes it even funnier..." "No it doesn't!" She kicks Jax in between his legs. "Ah! What...Was...That...For..." "For laughing at me." "I think...Argh...We're...even." "I do to." Someone walks in front of them. "Hello..." "Who are you?" "I'm Kashikoi." "What do you want?" "You're looking for a source of magic aren't you?" "Yes. How did you know?" "There's a prophecy that you would arrive here, Kasai." "Kasai? I'm Jax." "But that's only because you've been reborn into a new life." "A what? New life? What are you talking about?" "Follow me." "Fine." They walk for a while. "Here we are. This is the magical center of the world." "Whoa..." It's a tree of magic that looks like a portal. "You see, this is the tree of life. It is the link between the Demon Realm and Earth. If it should fall, the demon Shi will be unleashed from that Demon Realm" "What?" "You see, you are Shi's host. That's why when you fight, your strength is increased and your speed and agility increases. Have you noticed that?" "Yes." "He protects you. Not because he cares about you, he just does that because if you die, he'll have to wait thousands more years for another reincarnation of you to be born. He has a cult hunting for the tree of life to destroy it and free him. He has to have a host when it's destroyed for him to escape." "W-what?" The Decision "If he escapes, he will wreak havoc upon this world. His link to you will be destroyed. And he will destroy you. And if you are destroyed, the reincarnation will end, and he will conquer the planet." "Isn't there a way to defeat him if he escapes? Hasn't he been beaten before?" "Yes, by you in your previous life. But his demonic powers have increased dramatically since he was put in the Demon Realm." "This is a lot to take in." "Yes. It is. But, this is your destiny. You can't deny that. What ever you do, you have to keep Shi from escaping." "I-I'll have to think." "Okay. Now, who is that with you?" "I-I'm Jeshika." "I can sense a lot of magical prowess in you." "A what?" "Let me see your hand." He grabs Jeshika's hand. "Now, put your hand like this...And...There. Now, tighten all of the muscles in your hand." "Okay." Jeshika struggles to tighten her muscles. "I understand that this must be difficult. But it will get easier the longer you use magic." She's struggling so much that she starts to sweat. "I....Can't...." "Listen, don't say that you can't, because I can see that you're going to excel in magic if you learn here, and now." "I-I don't...Know...How...To..." "Concentrate...You can do this." All of a sudden, magic comes out of her hand. It looks like glowing dust. "Ahh! I-I'm doing it!" "Wow...I've never seen someone so young use magic before." "This is so cool! I didn't think I could do this!" "Jax, have you made up your mind?" "Yes." "What is your decision?" "I'll do it. And if he does escape, I'll still beat him. Even if I have to sacrifice my life. The cost of me dying to him is too great." "Good. I'm glad you decided." Just then, smoke appeared. And when it cleared, Kashikoi was gone. Jax and Jeshika walk back to the house. Jax explained to everyone. After everyone went inside, Shinshi and Jax spoke. "Jax, I know this must be a lot of pressure on you." "It is." "Remember, we'll always be there for you. I'll, always be there for you." "What do you-" Shinshi kisses Jax. "I-I-I..." "I love you, Jax." "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now." "You can't?" "Listen, I do love you. And I would risk my life for you. But we have things to do. You understand right?" "Yeah. I just-" "I know." "No. You don't. I just have had a hard life. My mother died in childbirth, and I nearly died two years ago." "What?" "Look." She turns her back towards Jax and lifts her shirt up a bit. "See. I have a scar. The doctors had to do surgery. They said if something hit me hard enough, that it could cause a heart attack. And if it does, I could die." "What? Don't worry. You won't die on my watch." "Don't make promises you can't keep." Jax kisses Shinshi. "I thought you couldn't do that." "That's my promise. I'll defend you with my life."